


Not Doctor

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hikago kink meme (<a href="http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/6862.html">located here</a>).</p><p>Request: Yeongha/anyone (everyone?) - roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Doctor

"No. I am _not_ doing that." Yashiro shakes his head and stares his boyfriend down.

Ko leans back against his satin sheets. "Fine. Go back to _your_ hotel room, then. I'm sure Ochi won't snore nearly as much tonight as he did last night."

"Isn't there something else you'd rather, y'know, play as? I don't know anything about medicine. How can I convincingly play even a nurse?"

Sighing, Ko shrugs out of his jacket. "It's not about accuracy. It's about turning boring sex into a power play."

"It isn't boring!"

"With you exhausted from having no sleep last night? Boring's all I'm going to get out of you. So I'm trying to add a little something to it. If you have another suggestion, I'll take it." 

Yashiro sticks his thumbs through his belt loops. "Well, you do kind of look like you're in an idol group. I could maybe be a fan you've invited back to your room."

Ko smiles. "That does sound nice. So, first, I want you to go outside of the room and knock. When I let you in, come in. If you're not in character, I'm kicking you back out."

Yashiro nods slowly and leaves the room. It takes him a moment before he knocks. Ko has stayed on the bed and gets up now to slide the chain lock on and opens the door. "Who is it?"

Breathless, Yashiro stands there and just looks at him. "I'm your biggest fan. I was hoping you'd let me in and we could, um, talk."

Ko shuts the door and unlocks the chain and lets in the other man. "I invited you up here for more than talking. I thought you understood that."

Yashiro shuts the door and won't quite meet Ko's gaze when he speaks. "I do. But I didn't want other people to see me. I... I've got a boyfriend, you see."

"Oh? And what's he like?" Ko steps toward Yashiro and slides a leg between his thighs.

"He's, um, kind of a bastard sometimes, but I think I like that about him. He's gorgeous and tall and strong, but I don't get to see him enough because he lives in another country."

Ko's hands grasp the bottom of Yashiro's shirt and begin to pull it upward. "Won't he be mad that you're here?"

Yashiro splays himself against the wall. "I won't tell if you won't."

"And if I ask you to scream it loud enough for him to hear when you're impaled on my cock?"

Licking his lips, Yashiro finally meets his eyes and Ko's rising erection throbs. "Make me do whatever you want me to." 

Ko is suddenly lost in the moment and can't think of what he wants to do next.

Yashiro rips his shirt from Ko's hands and pulls it off and tosses it in the corner. "How do you want me first? Should I suck you off? Do you want me in the shower? On your bed? Up against the window? Whatever you want. Just tell me."

Again, Ko is lost. Each of the thoughts runs through his mind and each one is more inflaming than the last. "Get naked and get on the bed and we'll go from there." 

Pants are undone and pulled down and tossed to the side along with socks and boxers and Yashiro walks calmly to the bed and lays down in the middle and spreads his legs wantonly. "Are you going to just watch me or will you join me?"

Finally spurred into action, Ko pops a button off of his shirt in his race to remove it and only manages to get the zipper of his pants halfway down before he's shoving them down his hips with his underwear and catching his socks with his thumbs at the bottom to get as much off at once as he can. He pauses at his bag for the bottle of lubricant he always brings when there's even a tiny chance he'll see Yashiro and joins the other man on the bed. "Turn over for me."

Slowly, Yashiro turns and grabs a pillow to place under his chest. He folds his arms and rests his head on them even while he hikes his hips up and braces his knees against the slick sheets. "Is this what you like? I can do whatever you want. You're my idol."

Ko reaches down to grasp at the base of his cock for a moment. Yashiro is normally much more reserved than this, so the open lasciviousness is really turning Ko on. He gets on his knees behind the other man and presses his lips to Yashiro's back. His tongue follows down and traces along the raised ridges of vertebrae and moves to either side to place a kiss on each of the dimples that top his lover's buttocks. "You'll like this," he says as he comes back to the center and delves down and presses the tip of his tongue against Yashiro's entrance.

Yashiro gasps at the first touch and moans as Ko uses his hands to spread him apart for better access. There are long slow licks along his perineum and fingers that stretch him just slightly as that tongue just destroys him and rends him from reality. Ko's mouth goes down to suckle at his sac and Yashiro feels each of his balls, in turn, pulled into that hot mouth and rolled around. That tongue swipes up again to leave a cooling trail of saliva back up to his anus where his muscles are massaged and laved and defeated. It's just as that hot mouth moves away that he is filled with two well-lubricated fingers that immediately search for and find his prostate.

Ko shoves a third finger in as Yashiro begins to beg for it, already beginning to babble in his native tongue, and when Yashiro's back is bent at an awkward angle from how much he is already trying to thrust back against those fingers, Ko removes them and takes a moment to slick up his cock. "Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind?" he says as he presses slowly into that hot waiting hole.

Yashiro clutches at the pillow he's laying on. "Fuck him. I want _you_. Give it to me." And Ko does. He feeds every inch of his cock into his squirming lover and holds the other man's hips in place for a very long moment after he seats himself. "Fuck me," Yashiro whispers. "Do it. I want to come."

With a growl, Ko pulls back and then slams his cock into Yashiro. "I want you to scream like you do when you're watching me on stage."

"Oppa!" Yashiro yells as he presses his face against the sheets. 

Ko digs his fingers further into Yashiro's hips and thrusts harder and harder and enjoys the gasps that are coming out of the other man. He has to pause several times to reposition them both because they keep sliding on the sheets, but the little breaks are the only thing keeping him from coming too soon."

Yashiro has pulled himself into an awkward position so that he can reach under himself and fist his cock roughly as Ko pounds into him. "Want you to come on my back," he says through gasps. "Like an autograph on my skin."

That's enough for Ko. He feels his balls start to pull up and he thrusts hard into Yashiro once more before pulling out and settling his cock between Yashiro's cheeks where it only takes one soft stroke of his cock before his come is pulsing out of him and landing in thick streams on his lover's back. 

Yashiro groans at the feeling of emptiness and the heat of the semen on his back and gives himself a few more quick tugs which does the trick. He comes hard on the sheets and has to put every drop of strength left in him into not collapsing in the wet spot. "Okay, get off of me. I need a shower."

Ko pulls him up and back against him in a tight embrace and Yashiro feels the come on his back spread and start to trail downward slowly. With a kiss to his neck, Ko says into his ear, "Oh, look, I do too." He glances down at the mess in the bed. "Perhaps I'll call the front desk first and request new sheets."

Yashiro blushes. "That would be good."

"We could just both go back to your room. We could keep Ochi up tonight. You know, as revenge." Ko stands and helps Yashiro up.

"Just... call about the sheets!" Yashiro bites his bottom lip. "We should do that again some time."

Ko pinches Yashiro's ass and grins. "You should study up on your medical terminology. I still want to play 'Doctor'."

Yashiro nods with just a hint of a smile. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
